


#1 - Failure

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'll just sit over here with my sprained leg and buttload of guilt, ignore me, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: It's an endless cycle





	

I think that, to some extent, it’s easier to say you’re lazy. Easier than to acknowledge you’re deathly scared of failure. And that paralyzes you, it makes you freeze. Instead of actually working to achieve your goals you choose to ignore their existence, like putting it off will eventually make it disappear. And it’s an endless cycle, because then you’ll fail again and end up even more scared of failure than you were before. And it’s shit, really, because you end up making excuses for your lack of work like “I’m a lazy person” or “I sprained my leg so I deserve to have a rest”. But the truth is, if you don’t start working now, you might as well never start. If you don’t start today, what’s to say you will start tomorrow? You make the decisions, you make the choices, and instead of letting the fear of failure drag you down into passiveness, you should seize the day and go for it.

But no. Instead, you sit in your room, making up excuses for excuses and spilling your heart out to a Word document, because you know you’re a piece of shit and a complete failure. You know that if you work hard enough you will achieve your goal, but you’re just so, so tired. And that’s what makes you a failure. You can’t gather yourself up and bring yourself to work hard the way you need to, because you are just _so tired_. And that’s no excuse, either; everyone’s tired. Nobody likes working hard. And yet, that doesn’t stop you from rolling with the same cycle: tiredness, fear, paralysis, failure, even greater fear, exhaustion, paralysis, failure…

Snap out of it.


End file.
